Christmas Surprise
by youwereenjoyingit
Summary: Orihime has a special gift for Ichigo on Christmas Eve. Happy Holidays everyone!


**Christmas Surprise**

**Summary**: Orihime has a special gift for Ichigo on Christmas Eve.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach!

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Orihime smoothed the wrinkles of her green velvet skirt. Tomorrow was Christmas Day-her first Christmas with Ichigo as a married woman. It warmed Orihime to know that tomorrow she would be spending time with friends and family.

Tonight however was a night just for her and Ichigo. The smell of baking cookies filled the air and Orihime took a deep inhale, closing her eyes. She then glanced at her watch. _The cookies should be coming out soon_, she thought.

Ichigo had to run out to the grocery store to pick up some things, and the grocery store would most likely be packed, so Orihime was not rushing time on the baking she was doing.

Christmas music played in the background and the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room was decorated with glowing lights of multiple colors, little reindeers and snowmen, silver and gold tinsel, and an angel at the top of the tree.

Orihime blushed when she remembered what Ichigo had said as he put the angel on the top of the tree.

_"She's beautiful," Orihime said with a smile, picking up the handcrafed angel, her light blue dress decorated with little gold beads and small white lace around the edges of the dress and her sleeves. _

_Blonde hair fell in golden waves around small shoulders and light blue eyes sparkled in the light, giving a truly angelic appearance. _

_"Yes she is," Ichigo agree as his wife handed the angel over and he put the little angel child on top of the tree. "I'm lucky to have such a beautiful angel." Orihime started to frown slightly before Ichigo winked at her, smiling teasingly. _

_"And she's standing beside me." Orihime blushed as Ichigo pulled her in for a kiss and she returned it, placing her hand on his cheek. _

Orihime leaned against the doorway leading into the living room as she smiled at the tree. Her boss had given her time off for the holidays and she'd spent most of the day yesterday and today baking and cleaning around the house.

Ishida and Chad had offered to help of course, and they had come over to help some yesterday. But tonight Orihime had a surprise planned for her husband and she just wanted it to be the two of them tonight.

Orihime walked into the kitchen, smelling the cookies and she grabbed a pair of oven mitts and she pulled the cookies out, the final batch of cookies to leave out for Santa tonight.

_"But what if I want cookies?" Ichigo pouted at his wife. Orihime laughed, swatting him gently. "Then make some of your own-HEY!" She lightly slapped his hand away from a tray of cookies and he pretended to look hurt before they laughed together._

Once the cookies were placed upon a cooling rack and the dishes were all washed, Orihime headed into the living room to settle down on the couch and turn on the TV. She twirled her hair as she flipped through the channels, feeling fidgety.

Her once long hair had been cut to shoulder length, as she felt it was time for a change and it would make her look like less of the teenager she had been.

Orihime finally settled on watching "Frosty" until about halfway through it, Ichigo returned, carrying some bags of food. "Hey," He panted, his face almost as red as his hair. Orihime got to her feet instantly, taking the groceries from him and taking them into the kitchen. "How busy was the store?" She called from the kitchen.

Ichigo took off his black winter coat, hanging it on a coat stand that was between the front hall and the living room. "It was freaking packed," Ichigo said. "It was like a zoo!"

"You're surprised?"

Even without seeing her face, Ichigo could tell his wife had an amused smirk on her face. "Tch, course I'm not." He took off his shoes, placing them by the coat stand before he headed into the kitchen; taking the time to admire Orihime as she leaned into the refrigerator putting things away.

Orihime stood straight when she was finished, and before she had a chance to move, Ichigo dove right in, wrapping an arm around her waist and moving right for her lips.

Orihime squeaked at first but she welcomed the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck as they greeted each other in the kitchen. They hadn't had much time for hello's when Ichigo had come home from work and had gone to the store.

While they kissed, Ichigo reached out a hand to try and steal one of Orihime's cookies and she slapped his hand with a giggle as they pulled away from each other. "I told you Ichigo, these cookies are for Santa!" She smirked. "You enjoy tormenting me, don't you?" Ichigo mock frowned. "Yup," Orihime winked.

Then she pulled on his hand. "Besides, I made dinner for us and it's set up in the living room." So she pulled on Ichigo's hand and dragged him into the living room where they ate spaghetti, meatballs and garlic bread and watched christmas specials.

Once everything was cleaned up from dinner and making sure that the food tomorrow was in places that would be easy to access, husband and wife cuddled up on the couch.

"That was a wonderful dinner babe. Thanks. Love you," Ichigo placed a kiss on Orihime's forehead and she smiled. "You're welcome. I love you too." She said with a grin. "Our first christmas tomorrow," Ichigo murmured. "And many more too come," Orihime finished.

A slow song started to play on the radio at that moment. "Dance with me?" Ichigo stroked Orihime's hair. "But of course my good sir," She teased as Ichigo turned the TV off and she was pulled to her feet.

Together they danced in the light of the Christmas tree, illuminated in purples, reds, greens, gold and silver...and they were enjoying every moment of it together.

Orihime closed her eyes and she smiled, leaning her head against Ichigo's shoulder, remembering their wedding and their special dance. It was like that now. This was their dance, their moment where they had all of eternity together and nothing could stop them.

Orihime opened her eyes and she looked up at Ichigo who smiled at her. Orihime smiled back and she knew that now was the perfect time to tell Ichigo her news.

The song ended and Orihime walked to the radio, turning it off before she turned to Ichigo, suddenly shy. "Ichi..I have some news." Ichigo inclined his head, curious as to what was suddenly making Orihime nervous.

She clasped her fingers together and then stated, "Perhaps this would be better if we were sitting down." A knot settled in Ichigo's stomach.

Something was wrong with Orihime, wasn't there? A few weeks ago, Ichigo had caught her in the bathroom, looking really sick and throwing up, and he'd been by her hoping to make her feel better (No matter how gross retching sounds). But she'd seemed fine after that...

"I didn't want to tell you until it was definite, but I went to the Doctor today and-I'm _pregnant_."

Ichigo's mind was still coming up with horrible ideas of what was wrong with his wife and it took several minutes for what Orihime had just said to process through his mind.

Ichigo blinked, and then blinked again. "Say what now?" He suddenly collapsed onto the couch next to Orihime who was now fidgeting anxiously. "I'm-I'm pregnant. Ichigo, we're having a _baby_."

There was silence for several minutes. Orihime suddenly felt like she'd said something horribly wrong, and maybe Ichigo didn't want any kids and it was upsetting her-before arms wrapped around her. "Orihime," Ichigo said softly.

She looked at him, tears of guilt in her eyes. "Y-Yes?" She asked quietly. Ichigo brushed her tears away. "You have just given me the best christmas present I could ever ask for. How am I supposed to compete with that?" He hugged her. Orihime laughed into his chest. "You-you aren't mad?"

Ichigo frowned. "No! Why would I be? Orihime," He pulled grabbed her arms lightly and tilted her chin up to face him.

"I love you so much, and you are the most important woman in the world to me. And now, we have a baby on the way. Family is the most important thing to me. And you know that's been you. Now we have a new addition on the way."

Orihime was relieved. She smiled at Ichigo with joy in her gray eyes. "Just wait until you hear a baby cry in the middle of the night," She teased him. "Then let's see what you have to say!" Ichigo mock gasped in horror, then pulled Orihime back into his arms and cradled her.

For the rest of the evening, they simply enjoyed each other's company by cuddling on the sofa and watching TV and also overjoyed at the thought of their miracle on the way.

END


End file.
